1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to testing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive testing tool wherein the same is arranged for the deflection and testing of various automotive mechanical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive testing tools of various types are utilized in the prior art. Such tools are typically addressed to specific components in an automotive environment. An automotive tool utilized in the prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,161 to Belfiore utilizing an alignment tool to align pulleys of a belt drive system in three planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,135 to Roels sets forth an alignment tool for use in aligning a vehicle door relative to the vehicle.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive testing tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a tool to measure available deflection in a ball joint or shock absorber and to measure such testing for subsequent replacement as required of the ball joint and the like.